leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aya (Conquest)
}} Aya (Japanese: アヤゴゼン Aya-Gozen) is a Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. In the games , Ina, Oichi, , Nō, and Ginchiyo]] Warlord information Rank I |capacity=5}} Rank II |capacity=5}} * Transforms to Rank II by reaching a 55% link with Snorunt or Froslass. Default Pokémon Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"Still in the land of sweet dreams?" :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"We must persevere." :* When victory is near: ::"Now we must put an end to this." :* Otherwise: ::"Let us be off!" * Start of battle: :* When attacking a castle: ::"My duty will be done." :* When defending a castle: ::"I shall teach them a lesson." * During battle: :"Listen, . Whatever kind of battle you may be fighting... ...What matters is the strength that you carry in your heart!" * When ordering to attack: :", use ." * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"I shall show you how to wage war with love in your heart." :* To a wild Pokémon location: ::"Let's go." * Upon forming a link: :"It seems that sensed the love I felt." * Upon finding Perfect Link: :"Snorunt/Froslass... The feeling I have with you is different from anything I've ever experienced with other Pokémon. Do you feel something different too? ... I believe the love we share will make us both stronger, Snorunt/Froslass! I ask for your help always!" * Upon removing a Pokémon from the party: :"Parting only makes true love grow stronger...You understand, don't you ?" * When using an item: :"My will help." * When using Warrior Skill: :"This is my love for you." * After winning a battle: :* If she attacked a castle: ::"Our righteousness has proven for all to see!" :* If she defended a castle: ::"Did you think you could take this kingdom away from us so easily?" * When defeated: :* If recruitable: ::"I'm sure all the world will know of your talents before too long." :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"Oh, goodness...To think this could happen...to me..." :* Otherwise: ::"I think the end has come." * When being recruited: :"How wonderful. I shall accompany you." * When kicked out of army: :"If you do so out of love, then I understand." * Delegation: :* Delegate is selected: ::"What shall I do for you?" :* A new choice is selected: ::"Please, leave it all to me." :* The same choice is made: ::"I shall continue to serve you with all the devotion I have." :* Choose to stop delegating: ::"Oh, I see. You don't want to trust me any longer." * At a Ponigiri Shop: :"I shall choose for you, shall I, ?" * At a : :"So! Let's begin!" * At / : :"I am supposed to press this button?" * At a "power tree": :"I feel a new strength within me." * At an / : :"What shall I make?" * Good response at a kingdom location: :* "But of course." :* "I never had any doubt." :* "How lovely!" * Bad response at a kingdom location: :* "Oh dear..." * When there are 30 Warriors in the army: :"Our band of allies has grown! Behold how pleased the Pokémon appear to be by this." * When there are 50 Warriors in the army: :"Heartfelt congratulations! You've made it to 50 allies! Just look how happy the Pokémon are to have so many companions around them." Profile Older sister of Kenshin, her heart is split between a kindly warmth and a strict discipline. Modest and refined, she never loses her cool. Trivia Historical origin Aya is based on the real-life of Japanese history. She was Kenshin's older half-sister and the mother of ( ). Aya's husband, , does not appear in the game. Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Ice-type Trainers Category:Ghost-type Trainers de:Aya (Conquest) es:Aya-Gozen zh:綾御前